1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses, and in particular, relates to an imaging apparatus capable of detecting an object, such as a face, in a captured image, a method for controlling the imaging apparatus, and a program that allows a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses, such as digital still cameras, for recording an image of a subject, such as a person, as a captured image have been widely diffused. In addition, imaging apparatuses for detecting the face of a person in a captured image and setting optimum imaging parameters used to beautifully record the detected face have been proposed. For example, there is an imaging apparatus capable of detecting the face of a person from a captured image, setting an autofocus target area on the face in the captured image on the basis of information associated with the detected face, and appropriately focusing on the face in the captured image.
In addition, there is an imaging apparatus capable of, when detecting a plurality of faces in a captured image, determining a priority face as the main face from those faces and setting the optimum imaging parameters for the priority face.
Furthermore, an imaging apparatus for detecting the face of a person shown in a captured image and calculating the final importance level of the face on the basis of size information and position information associated with the detected face to determine the importance level of the person in the captured image has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-201980 (FIG. 1)).